1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless telephone system which is capable of communicating with another wireless telephone system with no intervention of a relay by a public base station, a cell station or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a wireless telephone system communicates with another telephone system or wireless telephone system through a cell station or a public base station connected to a public line.
In addition, there has been increased in recent years the use of wireless telephone systems each having a transceiver mode in which direct communication is made between the wireless telephone systems.
However, a wireless telephone system mainly makes connection with a cell station or a public base station to perform communication. Many channels are used for such connection. Therefore, the number of channels allotted to permit the use in transceiver modes is small as compared with that of the channels for connection with the cell station or the public base station.
Accordingly, if a multiplicity of users make long-time communications in the transceiver modes, there may be the case where all of the channels for a transceiver mode are occupied. In such a condition, a user trying to start a new communication in a transceiver mode encounters a situation in which communication is impossible.
In order to cope with such a situation, the transceiver mode in a personal handyphone system (PHS) or the like, which is one kind of wireless telephone system, is established such that when communication is made for a first predetermined time (three minutes in the actual service), a line or circuit is automatically disconnected and the reconnection of the line is not possible during a second predetermined time (two seconds in the actual service) after the disconnection.
With such establishment, even if all of the channels for a transceiver mode are occupied when it is desired to start a new communication, the line of any the wireless telephone systems under communication in transceiver the mode is disconnected after a wait of the first predetermined time longest at the longest and the communication becomes possible through a channel which is turned into an idle condition due to this disconnection.
However, in the case where conversation is not completed in the first predetermined time in the transceiver mode, a user is obliged to wait at a minimum for the second predetermined time and to thereafter perform a calling operation again. This is troublesome.
Some of the recent wireless telephone systems realized for coping with the above situation have an automatic reconnection function. With the automatic reconnection function, a line is automatically disconnected after the lapse of a first predetermined time which is a communicable time, and a reconnecting operation is automatically performed after a second predetermined time which is subsequent to the disconnection and in which reconnection is impossible. Thereby, a user is saved from the labor and associated manipulation for a reconnection.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned wireless telephone system having the automatic reconnection function, the convenience of the saving of the labor for reconnection causes a user to neglect to complete a communication in the first predetermined time which is a continuously communicable time. Therefore, an uncommunicable time from the line disconnection until the line reconnection is yielded in the course of one's speech. As a result, a failure to hear an important matter occurs or an interruption of the speech may be generated due to the uncommunicable time.